Bebê de Ferro
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony: Tony e Pepper estão mais fortes do que nunca e Tony decide fazer uma grande pergunta a ela. [Pós-Homem de Ferro 3]


Essa é a primeira vez que escrevo uma one shot Pepperony, então espero que gostem. Depois de traduzir tanto e ainda continuar no mundo da tradução, eu precisava escrevê-la, quer dizer, eu sonhei com Tony e a Pepper tendo essa conversa (olha o nível! haha) e eu acordei: "Eu preciso passar o que eu lembro para o word!" :D Não sei se escreverei mais, provavelmente não, eu prefiro traduzir; mas como eu gostei muito do sonho, eu quis passar para o word e espero que vocês gostem.

Boa leitura! E deixem sua review! :}

_**One shot – Iron Baby**_

Pepper estava impacientemente esperando o elevador subir. Fazia quase quinze horas desde a última vez que ela tinha visto Tony; uma plena interação onde ela apenas o desejou "bom dia", deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios e foi direto para seu escritório.

A relação deles estava mais forte do que nunca. Depois de todo o alvoroço de Nova Iorque; algo que Tony demorou a superar devido aos seus pesadelos diários e sua mansão destruída em Malibu por conta do Mandarim, ambos preferiram ficar na Torre Stark enquanto havia "operários suados" (como Tony pronunciava com desgosto) em seu antigo lar para uma nova construção.

Apesar da Torre Stark estar completamente reformada após a luta contra Loki, Tony sempre estava fazendo novas reformas em algum canto da Torre; um hobby que ele adquiriu por não estar tão concentrado somente em suas armaduras.

Pepper saiu de seu pequeno devaneio quando ouviu o suave barulho "ding" que dizia que ela havia chegado em seu destino. Pepper olhou para os lados a procura de Tony, mas tudo que encontrou foram todas as luzes acesas e nenhum bilionário metido.

"Tony?" Ela o chamou enquanto colocava sua bolsa no balcão ao lado do elevador.

"Aqui" Ela o ouviu gritar perto dela. Pepper continuou o procurando adentrando a sala principal da Torre até se assustar ao ouvir um "aii".

"Meu deus, Tony!" Ela grunhiu um pouco irritada ao percebê-lo debaixo de sua mesa; onde havia um conjunto de três monitores projetados que estavam mostrando hologramas e cálculos que ela não entendia. "O que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou um pouco preocupada ao vê-lo ainda debaixo da mesa; sua bunda virada para ela.

"_Ewo__–__to__–__prowurwndo__–__minwa__–__borrawa"_ Ele disse entre pausas enquanto se contorcia debaixo da mesa a procura de algo.

"Tony, tira o lápis da boca" Pepper disse como se estivesse falando com uma criança de cinco anos. Tony saiu debaixo da mesa e antes de olhar para os olhos de sua bela esposa _–_ ele adorava pensar nessa palavra tão pequena, mas tão significativa para ele _–_ ele encarou suas pernas.

"É difícil me concentrar olhando para baixo" Ele deu um sorriso malicioso, se levantando ao mesmo tempo; com o lápis em uma das mãos.

"Então olha para cima" Ela respondeu sarcasticamente. Tony colocou o lápis em cima da mesa e olhou para Pepper sem dizer nada. Seu rosto dizia que ele escondia alguma coisa.

"O que?"

"Nada" Ele respondeu rapidamente; desviando o olhar.

Pepper deixou essa passar só porque ela iria fazê-lo contar o que quer que seja que ele estivesse escondendo mais tarde. "Por que você estava debaixo da mesa?" Ela mudou de assunto com a sobrancelha franzida. Tony apenas estendeu uma de suas mãos com a palma aberta; uma borracha estava ali, fazendo Pepper revirar os olhos.

"Você chegou tarde hoje" Ele disse olhando para o relógio em um canto de um de seus monitores que marcava 11:14 P.M.

"Hoje eu tive muitas reuniões uma atrás da outra. Foi bem tedioso" Ela suspirou.

"Sentiu minha falta?" Ele sorriu para ela, mas prestando a atenção no que ele fazia em frente a ele. Tony havia aberto uma pasta particular, e um holograma azul apareceu em frente a ele. O holograma era uma planta da Torre Stark, o que significava que ele estava novamente mudando mais alguma coisa.

"Sempre" Ela disse docemente, se aproximando mais dele e agarrando sua cintura. "O que você quer fazer dessa vez? Uma piscina no último andar não é o bastante?"

"Estava pensando em outra piscina..." Tony parou quando viu o olhar assassino de Pepper. Ele puxou pelo holograma azul a parte do último andar da Torre onde se podia ver a planta da parte interior. "Ah, qual é! Você nem entra na piscina que eu construí!"

"Será que é porque eu vejo a rua quando estou na piscina? Tony, eu tenho medo de chegar perto do canto da piscina" Pepper o repreendeu. Realmente, a piscina era de dar medo, pois quem a visse de pé, diria que se você fosse ao outro lado você cairia do prédio.

"Ninguém vê a rua da piscina, Pepper, estamos num arranha-céu" Tony respondeu revirando os olhos; agora puxando também outra parte da Torre no holograma, onde a piscina se encontrava, para ficar ao lado do recente holograma anteriormente puxado. "Quer que eu mude de lugar?"

"Eu escolho o lugar" Ela disse pegando a piscina do holograma e a colocando no meio do último andar. "Podíamos colocar vidro em volta a área da piscina e até um jardim, seria uma boa vista."

"Qual é a graça de nadar no meio da sala sem ver a paisagem?"

"Por isso o jardim –"

"Mas, Pepper... eu quero ver o céu! Os aviões, os outros prédios –" Tony a cortou com seu argumento de manter a piscina do lado de fora, ele continuou a listar coisas que ele estaria perdendo sem perceber que Pepper não estava mais prestando a atenção nele e sim na planta do holograma da parte interior do último andar. Pepper ampliou mais o holograma e reparou os quartos de hóspedes. Onde havia cinco quartos de hóspedes, agora havia três, e a área desses três quartos tinham tamanhos iguais; tirando o do meio entre os dois que tinha uma pequena diferença, sendo um pouco maior. Tony parou de falar quando viu o olhar de Pepper sobre o holograma.

"Por que você diminuiu os quartos de hóspedes?" Ela perguntou curiosamente.

Tony ficou sem fala, e se Pepper não o conhecesse direito, ela diria que ele estava envergonhado. _Espera, ele está envergonhado_... ela pensou.

"Precaução" Ele respondeu depois de um minuto inteiro de um silencio constrangedor.

"Para?" Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Bom...É que...Sabe...Espaço é tudo" Ele balbuciou.

"O Senhor Stark acha que é um grande espaço, e uma boa área de conforto e lazer para uma criança" JARVIS disse de repente, fazendo Tony olhar furioso para o teto.

"C-Criança?" Pepper gaguejou, olhando Tony de maneira assustada.

"Ah... é..." Ele disse um pouco nervoso. Tony passou uma de suas mãos para o holograma que Pepper ainda segurava e puxou para perto de si. Respirou fundo e tentou explicar, "Eu só acho uma boa ideia nos termos esse espaço por agora, sabe para razões futuras."

"Crianças?" Pepper repetiu ainda um pouco assustada; seus olhos presos no dele, que evitava a olhar ainda.

"Esse lugar seria uma fonte de divertimento com uma ou duas crianças, talvez até três" Ele disse um pouco mais calmo agora.

"Você andou bebendo?" Ela perguntou indiferente, fazendo-o a olhar por seu tom de voz.

"Ah? Não!" Ele respondeu de maneira energética. "Eu acho que deveríamos falar sobre nisso. Está... na hora..." Ele viu a maneira que ela o olhava – como se ele fosse louco – e resolveu explicar seu ponto de vista. "Nossa vida está tão calma, Pep. Quero dizer, eu mudei... você está comigo... estamos casados a um mês... por que não trazermos para casa um divertimento?"

"Você quer filhos?" Ela perguntou mais intrigada do que assustada agora.

"Você quer?" Ele devolveu a pergunta.

"Tony..." Ela não sabia o que responder. É claro que ela gostaria de ter filhos. Mas isso nunca fez parte dos planos dela. Ainda mais quando ela mal saiu da faculdade e já começou a trabalhar para o playboy e bilionário Tony Stark. Ela nunca imaginou que estaria com ele ali agora, casada, e planejando filhos. Não era uma coisa que se acostumava fácil. Ela ainda estava se acostumando com as mudanças que Tony ainda sofria desde o Afeganistão. Era muita informação a ser processada, e Pepper não sabia se poderia aguentar mais coisa a se preocupar na vida além de seu namorado-super-herói saindo de casa para salvar o mundo e voltando com arranhões e braços deslocados.

Ela viu a maneira que Tony olhava o holograma. Parecia que ele tinha ficado horas planejando aqueles grandes cômodos como se fosse uma nova atualização de sua armadura. Ele _realmente_ queria filhos. Aquilo não intrigava mais Pepper, na verdade isso só a deixava mais assustada.

"Tony" Ela chamou sua atenção. "Vamos falar sobre isso" Ela suspirou.

"Estou tentando" Ele disse indiferente.

"Você quer filhos?" Ela perguntou de novo.

"Você quer?" Pepper suspirou um pouco irritada agora. Tony percebeu seu olhar e a respondeu baixinho, "Eu... bem... eu–eu–eu gostaria".

"Eu acho que faríamos as crianças mais lindas do planeta" Ele disse depois de um momento.

"E elas serão as crianças mais mimadas do planeta" Ela brincou - ainda um pouco assustada – fazendo-o rir aliviado. Ele olhou para ela por um momento, percebendo sua feição – seu sorriso desapareceu.

"Se você não quer–"

"Não. Não é que eu não queira, Tony" Ela tentou explicar, "É que... nossa vida é tão corrida." Ela deu uma pausa para respirar. "Você tem suas obrigações. Você é o Homem de Ferro. Você salva vidas. Você...Eu fico o dia inteiro no escritório, Tony. Eu não paro com meu blackberry, eu viajo sem hora marcada e sem aviso prévio, meu deus! Tony, como vamos criar uma criança no meio de tudo isso?" Ela finalmente soltou todos os seus medos e desconfianças para cima dele. Tony a olhou de maneira compreensiva. Ele a entendia, ele sabia como ela se sentia, mas ele ainda não via o argumento para 'não ter filhos'.

"Esse é o seu argumento valido?" Ele retrucou logo após ela terminar a falação.

"Não é suficiente?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Na verdade, isso nem argumento é" Ele disse como se desprezasse os pensamentos dela, fazendo com que Pepper suspirasse impaciente.

"Tony –" Ela tentou de novo, mas ele a cortou novamente.

"Eu te entendo, Pepper. . Homem de Ferro. Vingadores. Beleza. Mas quem disse que eu não seria um bom pai? Quero dizer, eu sei que você tem medo por mim, meus pais não foram os melhores do mundo, mas isso não significa que eu –"

"Do que você está falando?" Ela o cortou. Tony e Pepper já ignoravam o holograma e agora ambos estavam se encarando, as mãos de Pepper na cintura enquanto uma mão de Tony estava apoiada na mesa e a outra fazendo gestos a cada fala dele.

"Do que _você_ está falando?" Ele franziu uma sobrancelha e a olhou confuso.

"Você acha que não será um bom pai?" Ela perguntou de maneira gentil.

"Não é o que você disse?" Ele perguntou ainda confuso.

"Eu nunca disse isso, Tony!" Ela respondeu um pouco indignada.

"Então eu não estou entendo, Pepper!" Ele levantou a voz sem perceber.

Pepper soltou uma risada falsa – quase sarcástica – e olhou para ele; ele podia ver que seus olhos cor oceano estavam começando a ficarem mais escuros.

"Tony, eu nunca disse que você não seria um bom pai, pelo ao contrário, eu acho que você se sairia muito bem" Ela respondeu um pouco brava – brava por ele ser cabeça oca e não entender o que ela queria dizer.

"Eu vejo como você é com as crianças, e o quanto elas te adoram, Tony. Isso não seria diferente com os nossos filhos."

"Mas?" Ele perguntou cautelosamente.

"Eu tenho medo por mim" Ela disse triste. Tony se mexeu um pouco da posição que estava – ficando mais ereto e a olhando cuidadosamente. "Eu tenho medo de dar mais atenção ao trabalho do que a minha filha me pedindo para ver desenho com ela. Eu tenho medo de faltar a alguma apresentação de escola por conta de viagens de negócios...Eu– eu tenho medo de chegar em casa do trabalho e eles não sentirem nem a minha falta" Ela disse não se segurando mais e o abraçou – suas mãos envolveram sua cintura quando ela enterrou o rosto em seu peito – onde antigamente ficava seu reator arc.

Tony a abraçou forte, se sentindo horrível consigo mesmo. Ele tinha tanta certeza de que ela teria medo de ter filhos por ele ser imprudente e sem responsabilidade, ou até mesmo pelo fato de que ele evitava falar sobre sua infância, e ele poderia não se sair bem nessa tarefa. _O tempo todo ela temia por ela mesma_... ele pensou se sentindo culpado.

"Pep" Ele a chamou – dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Ele esperou ela olhar para ele. "Você será uma ótima mãe. Eu tenho certeza disso. Na verdade eu acho que eles vão gostar mais de você do que de mim" Ele disse como se achasse o fato absurdo, fazendo Pepper rir, "E você cuidou de mim por mais de dez anos, me deu banho por mais de dez anos, me educou por mais de dez anos, me deu atenção por mais de dez anos."

"Eu fui sua mãe por mais de dez anos" Ela respondeu com um humor melhor. "Pera ai, ainda sou"

Ele não segurou a risada quando ouviu Pepper rir, "Tenho certeza que fazer a mesma coisa com nossas crianças deve ser como fechar Super Mario em um dia"

"Você já fechou Super Mario em um dia?" Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele de maneira divertida.

"Não. Você já?" Pepper riu.

"Bom", Ela disse se afastando um pouco dele – olhando novamente o holograma - mas ainda em seu abraço. "Então não há o que temer"

"Então... você quer filhos?" Ele perguntou de novo.

"Sim, eu quero, Tony" Ela respondeu sorrindo.

"Sabe o que isso significa?" Ele perguntou entusiasmado.

"Que você será mais responsável?" Ela perguntou feliz com aquele pequeno momento.

"Nah! Isso você esquece!" Ele disse rapidamente fazendo-a revirar os olhos. "Maratona de sexo!"

Pepper revirou os olhos e não se segurou ao dar-lhe um soco forte em seu ombro esquerdo fazendo chiar. "Você tinha que estragar o momento".

"Ah, qual é, Pep" Ele disse de maneira dengosa; sua boca descendo até a área de sua clavícula exposta, depositando beijos molhados na região. "Não te ensinaram como se faz bebês?" Ela riu o quão séria foi sua pergunta.

"Tony, eu estou tomando pílula" Ela disse com a respiração irregular quando as mãos dele desceram até o cós de sua saia; suas mãos ásperas envolvendo sua coxa. Nessa hora a mãos dela voaram para envolverem seu pescoço inconscientemente.

"Então, pare" Ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer.

"Você faltou às aulas de biologia, Sr. Stark?" Ela perguntou em tom de falsa descrença. Tony não respondeu, ao invés disso, ele desabotoou lentamente a camisa que ela usava debaixo da saia enquanto sua boca subia até a área de sua mandíbula.

"Tony..." Ela gemeu quando ele a abraçou mais forte; esfregando sua virilha com a dela.

"Hm?" Ele perguntou inconscientemente.

"Sabe o que acontece quando eu paro de tomar pílula?" Ela perguntou, pegando o rosto dele com as duas mãos; fazendo-o a encarar.

"Você é estraga prazeres" Ele franziu o nariz, seus olhos desceram para a boca dela. "Não preciso saber do ciclo menstrual fem –" Tony parou quando Pepper deu-lhe outro soco em seu ombro e se afastou dele em direção ao corredor que dava ao quarto deles. Ele jurava que a ouviu bufar "criança".

"Pepper?" Ele gritou em desespero. Sua virilha doendo em expectativa. Tony continuou paralisado em frente à mesa com os hologramas da Torre Stark e olhou para o céu através das grandes janelas de vidro com um sorriso triunfante.

"Eu não acredito que você disse aquilo, Tony!" Ele ouviu Pepper gritar do quarto. Tony tentou pensar no que ele disse de errado para deixá-la furiosa de repente.

_Uma menininha loira, olhos azuis e sapeca – igual a mãe – correndo pela casa atrás de um xérox meu que obviamente vai irritá-la o dia inteiro..._ Tony se pegou imaginando novamente como seus filhos seriam. Ele percebeu que passou tempo demais devaneando quando viu Pepper passar furiosa pela sala em direção a cozinha; usando seu traje de dormir habitual, uma camisa dele e um short curto preto.

"Então, nada de fazer bebês hoje?"

A resposta dele foi dada quando Pepper pediu para JARVIS apagar a luz.


End file.
